


Asalakost Esaam Kadanari

by ialpiriel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cultural Differences, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Marriage, Meet the Family, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialpiriel/pseuds/ialpiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Josephine's engagement to Lord Otranto is dissolved, Shokrakar sends a letter to Skyhold--offering to negotiate with the Montilyet clan for the arranged marriage of one of the Inquisitors Adaar to Josephine. Just to make it official, you know. For reasons of Politics (because that's how humans are).<br/>Josephine, Cassandra, and the Inqusitors Adaar are all varying parts horrified, excited, mortified, and worried for what exactly that will mean, social-niceties-wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which A Letter Is Received

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr after I got the idea in my head that, while dissolvign Josephine's arranged marriage is great, and the ideas of Josephien meetign Valo-kas and Adaar meeting the Montilyets are great--why not just combien them all itno one ungodly arranged marriage fic?

“Ah, Inquisitors,” Josephine calls up the stairs. A moment later Ataash appears in the door, her shirt sliding off one shoulder, and a second later Shan pops out under her arm, just his head and one bare shoulder visible around the doorframe. “I have received a letter from Valo-kas and–Shokrakar in particular. She says that she will send a letter to my parents, offering to–negotiate an arranged marriage.”

Ataash and Shan stare at Josephine for a moment, and she can feel the color rising in her cheeks. The two vashothari look at each other, then back at Josephine.

“Let me see,” Shan finally says, and squeezes between Ataash and the doorframe. He’s in just his smalls, and Josephine tries to not stare at his abs, or the freckles that cover him, or his biceps, much larger than a mage’s have any true right to be.

A grin slowly creeps across Shan’s face as he reads the letter, and as he reaches the bottom, he bursts into laughter. Ataash shuffles over to look at the letter, hikes her shirt back up onto her shoulder.

Shan says something to her in qunlat, and she laughs and grabs the letter out of his hand. She traces a few of the words he points to with her fingers, and then she looks up at Josephine.

“This is good, yes?” Ataash asks. “it is politics, and it is a good solution to the…problem? Of you not being married.”

“Of course, in theory it would be a perfect solution to our current problems, however, it would mean Shokrakar–-and likely all of Valo-kas, if you have led me to believe correctly–-having to visit Antiva in order to, ahem, ‘seal the deal.’ Judging from _other_ stories you have told me, this…may not be a viable plan.”

“It will,” Shan disagrees, waving one hand as he rereads the letter, still grinning. “The _kadantaam_ knows how to behave when they have to. Marchers hired us to guard their balls all the time. I’m sure Antivan balls will be different, and we’ll be dancing instead of looking scary, but we all have at least a little training in how to do that.”

“There is also the matter of there being _three_ of you as marriage candidates, as compared to the more traditional _one_.”

“We can share,” Ataash says.

"That is not my point,” Josephine replies. “One of you will likely need to be presented as the marriage candidate, and the others will have to be–not ignored, per se, but not highlighted in the same manner.”

“Shan,” Ataash volunteers. “He is not as visible as Cassandra, who will not like trappings anyway, and he is not as visible as me.” She pauses, rolls her shoulders; Josephine catches her giving Shan’s back muscles an appreciative glance. “Also he is a man, which should make him less objectional to your parents. Not that I imagine he is that much less objectionable than me. I am friendlier.” Ataash giggles and Shan twists to glare at her, kick one foot back to hit her in the shin. She jumps back out of the way and grins up at Josephine. “It is your decision, who you want to be your betrothed according to your traditions.” Ataash shrugs. “Our traditions are very different, where they exist at all.”

Josephine looks between the two of them–one set of orange ,earnest eyes, and one set of red, earnest eyes, meeting hers, their voices silent, waiting for an answer. Josephine stares a while longer, until Ataash jerks like she just realized something.  
“If you do not want Shokrakar to send the letter she has written, tell her so. She will not send a letter if you do not want her to. The vashothari are very good with asking for permission.”

“I will…consider,” Josephine finally says, her brow furrowing. Shan holds the letter out to her, and tucks his arms across his chest when she takes it, though he’s smiling.

“We wait your decision, lady ambassador,” he tells her, and bows deeply. Behind him, Ataash tips her chin up until her throat is exposed.

Josephine first bows to Shan, then mimics Ataash’s tipped chin.

She turns and leaves quickly, leaving the rumpled vashothari to their own devices.

“D’you think she’ll take Shokrakar up on her offer?” Ataash asks, slipping back into qunlat.

“Dunno,” Shan replies. Ataash places her hands on his shoulders and rests her chin atop his head.

“I hope so,” Ataash murmurs, and Shan grunts in agreement.


	2. In Which Several Letters Are Sent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine sends a letter, and Shokrakar sends THREE letters

A LETTER ADDRESSED TO: “LADY SHOKRAKAR OF VALO-KAS, VASHOTHARI ALIENAGE, STARKHAVEN”

Lady Shokrakar,

I have received your letter, offering to arrange a marriage between myself and the Inquisitors Adaar. This has been discussed and found agreeable to all parties, however, there remains the problem of conflicting human and vashothari customs and traditions where marriage is involved. The inquisitors have led me to believe that marriage among the vashothari is a celebratory, secular affair, as compared to the more political and chantry-involved affair it is among humans. This may cause problems in your negotiations, as, politically, you unfortunately have relatively little clout outside of your relation to the inquisitors, however, you may be able to capitalize upon that relation if you are careful with your words. I can offer some assistance, although my hand in this affair must be minimized or unseen.

There is also the difficulty of choosing which inquisitor will be presented as a marriage candidate, as a single partner is tradition among human cultures. While I would not object to both Adaars, I suspect my parents may be less than receptive to the idea. Ataash has suggested Shankatara as the “more favorable” option, as, I quote, “he is a man, which should make him less objectionable to [my] parents,” which is a reasonable line of thought.

Your offer has been discussed among all possible marriage candidates, and found to be a good solution to any political difficulties we may encounter.

Yours,

Lady Josephine Montilyet, of house Montilyet of Antiva, Ambassador of the Inquisition

***

A LETTER ADDRESSED TO: “LADY MONTILYET, OF HOUSE MONTILYET OF ANTIVA, AMBASSADOR OF THE INQUISITION, SKYHOLD, FERLEDAN”

Lady Montilyet:

I’m glad to hear all parties are agreed. We will figure out how customs go. Vashothari are good at that. Shan is probably a better bet, yeah. Hopefully they don’t ask after children. If they do, we can find you a few among the vashothari, I’m sure. I’ll send the letter to your parents in the next few days, expect news in the next few weeks.

Shokrakar

***

A LETTER ADDRESSED TO: “ADAAR AND ASAARANDA, SKYHOLD, FERELDAN”

Oy,

She agreed, so you two better be on your best behavior and stop acting human-married, else the Montilyets are gonan catch on and fuck up this whole operation. Keep acting vashothari married though. You can probably get away with that, if you’re careful. Just try to keep the rumors down, I gotta get one of you married to the little gold human. Good choice, by the way, though I heard you were also involved with the pointy one? Maybe a good choice. Red one said she was steadfast, at least. Also heard she fought a dragon on her own? Would be proud to call her one of ours, I think.

Shokrakar

P.S. Tell the red one we need another job, preferably hitting something. We got more mouths to feed, and we could use some business that can make good use of mages. They’re starting to get antsy.

***

A LETTER ADDRESSED TO: “HOUSE MONTILYET OF ANTIVA, ANTIVA CITY, ANTIVA”

Lord and Lady Montilyet,

My name is SHokrakar, and I am the leader of the Valo-kas mercenary company, and more importantly an elder of the vashothari community in northern Thedas, which includes the families the Inquisitors Adaar have been born from and adopted into. Because of these connections, I have heard news of your eldest daughter’s engagement, and the events following that caused it to be broken off.

In light of these events, may I suggest an arrangement to be made between you and I, for your daughter Josephine to be married to my protégé Shankatara? He is a good man, and would make Josephine a fine husband. This would also cement certain trade relationships between the Montilyets and the vashothari communities around Thedas, as we currently have very few trade relations, and a growing amount of unspent money.

If these arrangements sound agreeable, then perhaps we could meet in six weeks’ time, when I am near Antiva City on business. If that is too soon, then I can, of course, come at a later date.

I await your response,

Shokrakar, Leader of the Vashothari Community in Thedas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very small note: there are name changes at the beginning of DAI for the two Adaars featured here: Ataash Adaar was known simply as "Adaar", while Shankatara Adaar was "Asaaranda". For the most part they will be addressed with their new names, but occasionally the old ones will show up.


	3. In Which Plans Are Put In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are suggested to attend with Shokrakar, and Josie gets a careful lesson in Thedosian racism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter until 7/16 or 7/17, as I am going on vacation and will be away from the internet from 7/12 until then. I will do my best to get at least one more chapter up, but I make no guarantees.

Ataash leans on the windowsill behind Josephine’s desk, a letter in her hand,

“Shokrakar wants to know who she should bring. I told her about Yvette, and her painting. Shokrakar wants to know, uh,” Ataash pauses to squint at the letter, and Josephine isn’t sure why Ataash even still pretends to be able to read it; they’ve had the conversation a half dozen times, “what her opinion is on poetry, and how good she likes poetry. Also what she thinks of vashothari men.”

“She is a great lover of romantic poetry, and while her taste may be...questionable, she has great respect for technical proficiency.” Josephine turns her chair to face Ataash, and squints up at her. “Why,” she demands.

“Shokrakar was thinking of trying to gain Yvette’s favor with Kaariss and his terrible poetry, but if Yvette has good taste that is not likely to work.” Ataash reaches back to scratch behind her ear. “He would be fun to bring along, but I think we are trying to make your parents think we are _not_ uncultured savages, so I am not sure if someone who writes bad poetry is the kind of person we want.” Ataash rubs the side of her nose with one knuckle and flicks her ears. “Taarlok, then, maybe. There are rumors they and Shokrakar are sleeping together, but none of us are really sure, which is pretty impressive when you all sleep in the same room. They could definitely _act_ human married, if they’re not actually.” Ataash turns the letter over and studies its blank back side. “Would that reassure your parents that tal-vashoth are good at commitment? Do we need to pretend SHan is vashoth instead? That will be a hard thing to pretend and if it wouldn’t help, then we won’t pretend.”

“I am not yet certain,” Josephine admits. “I have never heard my parents’ opinions on the vashothari.”

“Mmm,” Ataash grunts. “How do they feel about elves? If they do not like elves, they will not like the vashothari.”

“They do not have--opinions, on elves, as far as I know.”

“Bad ‘no opinion’ or good ‘no opinion?’” Ataash raises hooded eyes to study Josephine’s face. “You carry no prejudices that I have seen, or at least not an amount that we cannot teach you better, but parents are tricky things.” Ataash doesn’t elaborate. “How do they feel about mages?”

“They--” and Josephine pauses. Ataash glances down at Josephine’s hands, flattened on the tops of her thighs. “While my mother is favorable toward mages, it would be better if neither of you were especially magical. It is a well-known fact that both of you are mages, so there will be no hiding that, but if--if you, in particular, could... _not_ engage in any sort of --necromancy, or spirits, that would be for the best. For the time being.”

“i will do my best,” Ataash agrees. “I cannot stop all of it, but I can maybe make it less obvious.” Ataash holds her hand out, and Josephine delicately places her palm in Ataash’s. “i will pass the idea along.” They sit like that for a moment, quiet, neither looking at each other, their eyes focused on their joined hands.

Ataash finally slides off the windowsill and drops Josephine’’s hand.

“I should pass the information along. thank you, _kadan_.” Ataash pauses in the doorway. “I will see you later?”

“Yes,” Josephine agrees, having already engrossed herself in her paperwork again.

“You will come eat.”

“Yes.”

“I am going to make you go to bed before midnight.”

“Yes, _amora_.”

“Are you listening to what I am saying?” Ataash leans on the doorframe, smile creeping across her face.

“Yes, yes,” Josephine replies.

Ataash snorts.

“ _Panahedan, kadan_ ,” she finally says. Josephine makes a quiet noise of acknowledgement. Ataash laughs as she steps out the door.

“What did you say?” Josephine calls after her, leaning so she can see around the doorframe.

“ _Panahedan, kadan,”_ Ataash repeats as she wanders out into the main hall, and over toward the undercroft.

***

After dinner--roasted bird and mashed potatoes, garnished with an unhealthy amount of butter and salt, as per Shan’s request--the four of them retire to the inquisitors’’ quarters, Josephine with her armfuls of paperwork, Cassandra with her latest book, Shan with his stack of friendly correspondence and the treasury reports, Ataash with her latest carving. ATaash keeps up a steady hum, going through most of her repertoire before starting over and composing new verses in her head.

Josephine is counting.

Months ago, Ataash had forebade her from going and getting _more_ paperwork once she was done with what she had brought up, after a memorable, sleepless night, where Cassandra and Shan had both been passed out on the bed for hours, before Josephine had dozed off on top of her paperwork, while Ataash sat on the balcony railing, between the owl statues, carving flakes of wood off a bear figurine and onto a tray. It had been nearly dawn by the time she had fallen asleep, and she had been startled when she woke up in her own bed, with Ataash passed out on a chair in the corner, her fingers dangling and her knife and carving on the floor under her hands.

Tonight, though, the four of them have arranged themselves comfortably all around the room, Josephine at the desk, Cassandra on the bed, and Ataash and Shan tangled together on the chaise lounge by the stairs.

“We will leave in three days’ time,” Josephine finally says, setting down her pen and making everyone jump with the force of her words. “We will meet Shokrakar and--” she looks to Ataash, who shrugs--”Taarlok, perhaps, in Starkhaven, on our way north to Antiva. We will, of course, have to settle on a traveling party before then, and pack a month’s worth of possessions.” 

”Only a month? wow. Even the conclave had us at two months.” Shan grunts and sticks out his bottom lip in a small acknowledgement of surprise.

“You will need to pack your Inquisition uniform, and while we are in Antiva,that will be your primary outfit. Before that, you will of course need traveling clothes, and--”

“Josie,” ATaash laughs. “We are mercenaries. We know how to pack for long trips away from home. Tell us the things we will absolutely need and we will fill in the rest and help you pack too.”

“I do not need assistance in packing, Mistress Adaar,” Josephine replies, mildly incensed. Ataash laughs, and she, and Shan, and Cassandra all look at Josephine with their eyebrows raised. 

“If you try to wear your nice clothes on the road, on a horse, in the places we will end up sleeping, your clothes will not survive.” Ataash closes her eyes and shrugs. Shan sits up.

“If a place wouldn’t serve us as mercenaries, the only reason it’ll serve us as the inquisitors is because we’re famous,” Shan explains.

“Fame is not good for vashothari,” Ataash continues. “If they know where we are and where we are going, others will be hurt because of us. If we are mercenaries, we do not matter enough to be hurt.” Ataash untangles from Shan and settles her feet flat on the floor. “You have to understand that. If we are guards, we are beneath notice, but if we are more than that, we are targets.” Ataash shrugs again, turns to study the pattern of stones in the wall. ‘So we will be your guards and we will use inns and camp that will accept us as mercenaries and guards. We will all be safer that way. You will need to dress nicer than us, but you do not need to be in--in gold and blue and beautiful colors. You will stand out too much.”

“I will...keep that in mind” Josephine agrees, and turns back to her paperwork, as the others do the same to their tasks.


End file.
